As an example of a bottle can manufacturing device according to a first conventional technique for manufacturing a bottle-shaped metal can (hereunder, referred to simply as a bottle can), a bottle can manufacturing device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. This bottle can manufacturing device is provided with a workpiece supporting disk that supports a bottom-ended cylindrical workpiece and a tool supporting disk that supports a plurality of working tools for performing working on the workpiece, arranged facing each other, in which these workpiece supporting disk and the tool supporting disk are made to approach and move away from each other by a driving device using a crank mechanism to thereby perform working on the workpiece supported on the workpiece supporting disk. The plurality of working tools are arranged so as to correspond to the order of workings to be performed on the workpiece. Moreover, the workpiece is moved to a position where the next working tool performs working upon each single stroke in which both of the supporting disks approach and move away from each other. The stroke of the supporting disks and the movement of the workpiece are repeated to thereby sequentially perform workings on the workpiece, and at the point of time where a series of workings are completed, a bottle can having a predetermined shape is manufactured.
Moreover, there is a bottle can manufacturing device according to the first conventional technique in which a workpiece supporting disk and a tool supporting disk are respectively individually driven, rather than being synchronous-driven with use of the crank mechanism as described above (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which on the inner side of the tool supporting disk there is provided a primary shaft extending in the axial direction of a workpiece, and a plurality of tool supporting disks arranged in the circumferential direction that respectively take a share of a plurality of working tools (this is referred to as a working tool unit) are slidably joined and supported on the primary shaft.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-329424    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-336999
As a second conventional technique, there is an aluminum bottle can for beverages in which the shoulder section thereof is formed in a smooth tapered shape, the opening section thereof is drawn slimmer than the body section, screw working is performed on the outer periphery of the drawn opening section, and after filling with contents, the opening section thereof is sealed with a cap made from a material such as aluminum.
As a device for manufacturing such a bottle can, a manufacturing device disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4 is known, for example.
This device is configured with a disk-shaped turntable that supports a plurality of chuck units that hold bottom-ended cylindrical workpieces and that are capable of intermittently rotating about the rotational axis, and a disk-shaped die table that supports a plurality of working tools for performing working on the workpieces and that are arranged facing the turntable in the rotational axial direction, and a driving device that uses a crank mechanism makes the die table approach and move away from the turntable to thereby perform working on the workpiece arranged between the tables.
The plurality of working tools are arranged so as to correspond to the order of workings to be performed on the workpiece. Moreover, the workpiece is moved to a position where the next working tool performs working upon each single stroke in which the tables approach and move away from each other. The stroke of the tables and the movement of the workpiece are repeated to thereby sequentially perform workings on the workpiece, and at the point of time where a series of workings are completed, a bottle can having a predetermined shape is completed. As described above, to have a bottle can completed, workings are performed through a number of steps. In particular, in a case where the diameter difference between the body section and the opening section of the can is significant, the diameter needs to be reduced in a phased manner, and the number of steps tends to become large. The manufacturing process includes more than forty steps in total, including the steps of: lubricant application step, necking performed on the region from the workpiece shoulder section to the opening section; and various types of rotation workings such as trimming for making uniform the opening end section, expanding for partially expanding the opening, threading for forming a screw thread in the opening section, curling for curling the opening end section, and throttle working to press the curled section.    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-251424    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-329423